


Feel The Water In His Body Water's Never Going Out

by Pine_Daddy



Series: Langst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hints of selkie!lance (Voltron), Homesick!lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Langst, i love making my children suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: "And the stars were brightly shiningWhen he reached they were goneAnd the water started calling"My little child please come home"
Lance misses home.His mother just wants her son back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fanfiction! I've been procrastinating about it for a while and I've finally decided to post it!
> 
> Now I've seen a lot of fanfics featuring how homesick Lance is, but I've never seen any fanfic featuring how Lance's family felt…  
> Thus this idea was born!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed also so yeah.
> 
> Every time I post this it only shows half of it, I've posted and deleted this thing three times already.

Lance loved the beach, if it wasn't obvious already from how he always talked about it. He loved the smell of the ocean breeze and the warm feeling of it. He loved the soft warm sand on his feet. He loved sunbathing on the smooth, wet, cold rocks with his family. He loved swimming in the water with his pod. The ocean was practically his home, he enjoyed being on land too of course, but the sea was always where he belonged.

But he's not going back anytime soon, is he? It'll be a long time before he can swim with his family at the beach again. If he even makes it to see them again. 10,000 years is a long time, who knows how long it'll take to undo what Zarkon has done, they may not even live long enough to accomplish their goal. They may die before they can ever return to Earth, to home.

Lance never knew how much he missed the things on Earth until he left, he missed his family, the beach, his house, heck, he even missed the ruined, smelly old couch that had been worn out from him and his siblings bouncing on it multiple times. He missed the dinners and his room, the noise of his littler siblings shouting in excitement, space was too quiet, he wasn't used to the silence lasting so long. Back at home, all he ever wanted was peace, now all he wanted was to be back home again, with his moms and loud siblings and all.

And his pelt, oh his beloved pelt, that was left behind in his trunk back at the Garrision. Without that he couldn't transform, he felt n*** and strange without his pelt. How he wished he still had it, even if he couldn't transform, it was something that reminded him of home at least.

But it's too late to mope now, they're fighting in a war, there's no time to sob over losses, you just have to move forward, even if it means forgetting the ones you love and left behind.

\----

It had been a month since her son and his friends were announced missing, having run away from the Garrision supposedly, they were searching for them and told others to keep a lookout for them.

Carmen was shocked.

No, shocked was an understatement.

She was DEVASTATED.

Her son, her eldest child, the one who she had the closest bond with, was GONE.

And the worst part? She didn't even know if he was dead or alive.

That's the thing, when they're alive, there's a possibility of them being okay and returning home, or if they're dead at least you know that they're not coming back. But when you don't know, it's just terrible.

You don't know if they're safe, alive and well, or that their corpse is just rotting somewhere, waiting to be finally discovered. You don't know if they're perfectly fine or absolutely terrified, and it keeps you up at night, wondering and worrying, what happened? Where's my child?

Carmen was tough, she was strong and remained strong in front of others, it was her duty, so when she gained news of her son's disappearance she had held her sobbing wife and worried children, and kept a solemn face and tried to console them. But when they were gone she wept. Why? Why did it have to be LANCE? He had so much going for him, he was going to become a fighter pilot! He was going to explore space, explore the sea with his family and enjoy life. And now? They don't even know if he's alive or not.

First, she blames the Garrison, they should've kept better watch, then maybe her son would still be here! And not who knows where! Then she blames herself, she shouldn't have let Lance apply for the Garrison, Abigail was scared enough for her son going into space as it was. Then… she blamed Lance… what had overcome him to do something so stupid? Sure he made mistakes, everyone did, but this? What was the fool thinking?! He obviously wasn't.

But it's already done, and blame isn't going to bring back her son.

Carmen sobbed as she clutched her son's pelt, she had found it while searching through Lance's and his roommate's room, whatever happened to Lance, there obviously wasn't any time to take his pelt, he hardly went anywhere without it, this only fueled her worry.

She blinked away her blurry vision and tears and looked up to the beautiful night sky, the stars shimmered across the purple-blue and black space, never ending and eternal. 

"Lance… if you're still out there… please…" she took a deep breath, "Please… come home."

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes this one-shot!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Inspired by this Awakening by Aurora  
> https://youtu.be/Fc7XWW_Ehb8
> 
> I have the honor to be, your obedient servant,  
> J. Paint


End file.
